The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an electrical enclosure having a dual bus bar and a component having a dual bus bar connector.
Electrical enclosures provide a housing for electrical components such as circuit breakers, motor starters, controllers and the like. In general, the electrical enclosure may include a number of busses that provide electrical connections with the electrical component. Each bus provides a specific electrical input. For example, an enclosure may include one or more power busses, a neutral bus, a ground bus, and a control bus. Each bus is separated and insulated from others of the busses to avoid inadvertent electrical contact. Insulation may take the form of insulating members and/or air gaps that may exist between bus bars.
Electrical components generally include connectors that are arranged to connect with each of the busses. The electrical connector typically takes the form of a clamp or stab that receives, and is biased into contact with, a bus. The stab exerts a clamping force on the bus to facilitate a positive and robust electrical connection.